Perplexity
by Mioxie
Summary: [OneShot] Life. Do you ever realize that it's never written as a screenplay, where everything works out in the end? The girl never finds the perfect guy. Everything’s got to be so confusing. So perplexing... InuKag & MirSan


**-x- **

**Perplexity**

_A One-Shot_

By: Mioxie

**-x-**

* * *

**Author's Note**

YAY! It's finally up! This fanfiction took forever. I've wanted to submit it for a long time, but never got around to editing it. Now that it's finally done, and ready, I hope that you like it. It's a one-shot, like I may have said before. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Flame it. Criticize it. Praise it. Love it. Hate it. Read it...

_EDIT_: All the lines and spaces were messed up the first time I posted this. So I tried to make everything all nice and neat and stuff. But my computer was being retarded, and wouldn't let me log in! So now it's finally up, again. Except nicer looking instead of jumbled up paragraphs. And a title change.

-

-

**-x- **

Life. Do you ever realize that it's never like the movies? Life is never written as a screenplay, where everything works out in the end. Nothing's ever perfect. The girl never finds the perfect guy. Everything's got to be so confusing. I guess that's just what we call…life.

It was dark and claustrophobic. A small tiny room with lots of people. Yet a door was open and light was shining through.

It was the dance.

I wanted to dance with Koga. I really did. I liked him. A lot, to say the least. I had told him earlier that day in class that nobody would dance with me. That's only because I can't dance. Not at all. But Koga was so nice. One of the reasons why I like him so much. He said that he would dance with me.

But at the moment, Koga was dancing with Ayame. I knew that he really liked her. Ayame was in a relationship with someone else at the moment. I was friends with the two. They were both so sweet.

I was supposed to be jealous. Or mad. Or at least feel something. But my heart was normal. It was as if I didn't really care. Why did I feel like this? Or why _didn't_ I feel anything? Something was wrong.

I went to go find my friend Sango and her date- Miroku. I thought back to earlier today, when they first got together.

**-x-**

_"Dude, why won't you ask him out?" I asked Sango._

_"Kagome, I'm scared. He doesn't like me! AAHHH!" Sango shrieked._

_"Calm down! Calm down!" I was frantically trying to calm her down. "Of course he likes you. If he didn't, why would he try to hang out with you alone all the time?"_

_My tactic of calming her down, didn't quite work. She just got more freaked out. I decided that it was time to take drastic action._

_So I wrote a note. That was supposedly "from Sango". It said "Will you go out with me?" and contained two check boxes. It was quite simple, yet quite genius, really. I looked around for Miroku. I couldn't find him. I found his friend Inuyasha, though._

_"What are you doing, Kagome?" he asked._

_"Looking for Miroku. I have a note from Sango."_

_"Let me see the note." said Inuyasha, holding out his hand. I put the note in his hand, and he opened it. He started laughing. I didn't get it._

_"What's so funny?" I demanded to know._

_"You. You wrote this note, didn't you?" he snorted._

_I was shocked. "How did you know?" Sheesh. What was this guy, a psychic?_

_"Duh. There's no way that Sango would write this kind of note." Inuyasha was laughing at me. Fuck. My plan's gonna fail._

_"Well Miroku doesn't know that, does he?" I declared._

_"Miroku doesn't know about... what?" He sneaked up behind me. I didn't realize that Miroku was there. He scared the shit out of me. Why was he here? What horrible timing! "What were you guys talking about?"_

_I practically screamed inside my head. "Um... you... you.. don't know... about.. about.. um.." I was stammering._

_Inuyasha came to my rescue. "You don't know about this note yet. It's from Sango. Kagome's just supposed to deliver it." I was relieved from humiliation and the screaming and yelling of Sango._

_Miroku carefully pried open the edges of the note, and his eyes scanned slowly across the paper._

_His face was like a book. Extremely readable. It was like a horror book at first, shocked and mortified. Then it turned into a fantasy book, creative, dreaming, and blissful. By then, I knew that his answer was yes. I scampered off to tell Sango the news._

_"I didn't even say anything yet!" Miroku yelled._

_"Don't worry, I know what you're going to say. I'm psychic, remember?" I yelled._

_So I found Sango still sitting in her room. I was so happy for both of them. I shrieked to Sango the news._

_"HE SAID YES! HE SAID YES! YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT! YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT!"_

_"OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU SERIOUS? HE ACTUALLY SAID YES?" Apparently Sango was extremely excited as well. She was jumping up and down on the mattress._

_"YES!" was my answer. What, did she think I was kidding?_

_Sango whooped and hugged me. Actually, it was more like she choked and suffocated me for about an hour._

_Absolutely amazing._

**-x-**_  
_

They were just sitting there. They weren't talking or doing anything. They were just... sitting there. Sango saw me, and a smile lit up on her face. Naturally, she waved to me. I waved back. Miroku glanced over his shoulder, and saw me too. I walked over to their table. They looked quite ... miserable, I guess. Bored, tired, and miserable. This isn't how it was supposed to turn out. I pulled Miroku aside to talk to him.

"Dance with her." I growled, with intense ferocity. Miroku jumped back. My voice scared me, as well. I coughed. "Why won't you dance with her?" I asked again, softly

"It's not... that simple. To slow-dance. With... with someone that you have feelings for. Kagome, You try dancing with Inuyasha." Miroku looked sad, but he still had the defiant look on his face.

"Sango would love it if..." SHIT. Did you just suggest that I dance with Inuyasha? Oh shit. INUYASHA? What was wrong with him? I have feelings for Koga, not Inuyasha, you dumbass.

Miroku smirked. An evil, sinister smirk. Oh shit. God, help me now. "I don't like Inuyasha. What the freak are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Uh huh," his smirk widened. "Sure you don't like Inuyasha. Just like I don't like Sango. Just like a cat doesn't like to eat fish."

Damn. He wanted something. I needed to get this offer closed off, fast. "I want you to dance with Sango, alright? You guys have to dance to a slow song. Now what do you want?"

Could that smirk get any bigger? Apparently, it could. Actually, it did. "I want you to dance with Inuyasha. Before we dance. You need to ask him to dance with you- to a slow song. And then we'll dance. Twice, in fact. How about it?"

Crap. Did I mention that I'm not a dancer? Not at all? I can't fast-dance, salsa, normal-dance, tango, ballet, slow-dance, or any dance at all. Did I mention- AT ALL? I'm like an octopus with seven left feet, and only one right foot. Unproportioned and unbalanced to the hundredth power. Not only couldn't I dance, but I had to dance with Inuyasha? I mean, I like him as a friend and all, but it's just that… it's Inuyasha.

God. Then Koga won't want to dance with me, because he would see me dancing with Inuyasha. Why did Miroku and Sango have to be so... intimate?

On the other hand, I really wanted the young couple to dance. Twice, in fact. I thought about it, and then I finally decided on my answer.

"Fine. I'll do it." I declared. Boy, was Miroku shocked. But he regained his calmness, and we shook on the deal.

I went outside to play cards. That way, I could calm down by taking out my anger on the cards, and wait for the next slow song without seeing Inuyasha.

**-x-**

Outside, there were quite a few people playing. Quite a few as in about five, six people or so. And guess who was there? The devil- Inuyasha. Why did he have to be here? That bastard. It's all Inuyasha and Miroku's fault.

Screw it. I wanted to play cards, so I was going to play cards. So I walked my self over, propped myself on a seat at the edge of the table, and asked to join the game.

There were already quite a few people there, as I mentioned, so I couldn't start off with any cards. But we were playing Egyptian Rat Screw, so it didn't really matter. I could slap in. If you've never played Egyptian Rat Screw before, basically, you have to slap the cards when there are specific combinations. Different combinations are based on the different players. The players put down the cards in their hands without looking. It's quite simple once you get the hang of it.

So I was sitting there, trying to concentrate on slapping the cards. But it wasn't working. I couldn't slap any of the cards the first couple minutes. Guess who got all the cards? Inuyasha. Shit. I was extremely pissed off.

All of a sudden, it was as if my reflexes returned. I started slapping the cards and they were being piled up in my hands. I was really happy. My pile of cards was getting so that I had a hearty amount of cards. Everyone was cheering me on for making a comeback.

Then I had a fourth of the deck. Everyone was still cheering me on.

Then I had half of the deck. Some people were disappointed that I was winning. I was the only girl there, after all. Inuyasha had lost all his cards and was reduced to slapping in. Not if I could help it.

Then I had more than half the cards. Inuyasha had left and went inside the building. Everyone else was getting tired of me winning. I was tired of winning, too.

A slow song was playing. I asked for the time. It was 10:30. Shit. The night was almost over, and Sango & Miroku needed to dance, and so did Koga and me! None of this could happen if I didn't dance with Inuyasha.

WHERE IN THE WORLD WAS INUYASHA?

I quit the card game, and split the cards for everyone.

**-x-**

I ran inside the dance room and found the devil sitting there talking to Sango and Miroku. I took a deep breath. It was now or never. Here goes.

"Let's go dance." I said, looking directly at Inuyasha.

"Um, okay..." Inuyasha answered, looking up from his conversation.

We walked to the corner of the room with the least amount of people. I grabbed his shoulders, and stood a good foot away from him. Inuyasha put his hands on my waist, seeing as it was the only thing left to do. So we stepped back and forth. A while later (more exactly, a couple of seconds), my tensions eased up. I figured that Koga wouldn't care, and that Sango and Miroku would dance. So everything would turn out alright.

My grip on his shoulders loosened up, and they slid up to wrap around his neck, bringing our bodies closer. My steps became less forced, and became more smooth and swayed. Inuyasha' arms then circled around my waist, pulling us even closer than we already were. There was about an inch of space between us.

Goosebumps went up and down my spine, and an overwhelming sensation came all over me. What was this? I was supposed be in love with Koga, not Inuyasha- this...boy. This was supposed to happen with Sango and Miroku, with Koga and me. God, what the hell was wrong?

I was nervous, yet I felt so happy and blissful, yet horrible and betrayed. All these feelings were too much for me. I couldn't stand them. I knew that if I looked at him, I would melt in the sense of bewilderment. I turned my head to the side and started talking about Miroku and Sango. It was the only thing I could think of.

"Gosh, they make such a cute couple," I said, sighing.

"You agree?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course," I confirmed, still keeping my head to the side. "They really should dance tonight. I mean, they just got together today, didn't they?"

"Uh-hmm. But it's such a shame that Miroku is so shy. He's screwing up his chances."

For some reason, courage surged through all the bliss and horrid and bewilderment, and I had to look at him. I turned to face him, and now he was turned around. Why was he looking away?

I wanted him too look at me. I don't know why. It was just this compulsion for it to happen.

"Guess what?" I started.

"What?"

His head turned around. It was like slow motion to me. Just before his head turned around, my head turned to the right. I was scared. But the conversation continued.

"I kicked ass at Egyptian Rat Screw."

"Oh yeah." He laughed. My heart practically jumped out of my chest. Whoa. Calm down, now. That indescribable feeling came back. Oh lord, please help me. "You're amazing at cards," he continued. "You're gonna be a damn crazy card dealer one day."

It was definitely my turn to laugh now. I turned around- I couldn't help it. "What gave you that idea?"

He laughed too. I felt woozy and as if my knees would give out any minute. What the fuck was wrong with me? "Well you kicked their asses, and you're so good at card games."

I laughed. Again. What was this, a laugh fest? And with that, the song was over. I still had that blissful feeling running up and down my spine, through my shoulders, from head to toe, all over.

We slowly broke apart. Inuyasha and I headed back over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting.

I started talking. "Hey, you guys! We danced already. So now it's your..."

A teacher. A freakin' teacher. Interrupted us. How rude.

"Everyone, please head back to the dorms now. The dance is over. Good night!"

Shit. This blows. Why did everything have to be so screwed up? Why did it have to end?

**-x-**

I walked back to the dorms. Actually, it was more like, Sango and I raced back to the dorms.

I got into my plaid PJs. I thought I would never be able to fall asleep. Turns out, I was really tired, and my eyes closed almost the second I got into bed.

Damn. What a night.

Right before I fell asleep, I said it again, but softly.

Damn. What. A. Night.

**-x-**


End file.
